A component mounter which constitutes a component mounting system moves a mounting head by a head moving mechanism and allows a plurality of suction nozzles provided in the mounting head to suck components supplied by a parts feeder to mount the components on a substrate. It is necessary to perform maintenance regularly on the mounting head (each shaft member) of the component mounter. As a head maintenance device which performs maintenance, for example, a head maintenance device is known, in which an operator detaches the mounting head from the head moving mechanism of the component mounter and sets the mounting head on the pedestal of the maintenance device, and a washing liquid and grease flow into an air pipeline corresponding to each shaft member to wash the shaft members (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2011-3679.